You can leave your hat on
by Coco107
Summary: The music plays slowly, Jean and Levi fight for her attention and she wonders if she really has to pick, after all, tonight she plays by her own rules. MFM threesome (Mikasa centered). For Mikasa Appreciation Week. Shameless smut.


**Disclaimer** : My beloved Mikasa, Levi, and Jean belong to Isayama Hajime.

 **Note** : I can't explain myself, but this idea has been in my head for a while; it's Mikasa Week and she deserves everything and more... and more is two great guys trying their best for her. I like these two ships so hard and it can't be only me, right?

.

* * *

 _ **You can leave your hat on**_

* * *

.

The night comes and they're still celebrating… sort of. Mikasa celebrates that she sent to the hell the asphyxiating job she had for three years, throwing a party. She's finally free to pursue her dreams and do what she wants; this change is a big thing for her. When people search _good girl's_ definition, Mikasa Ackerman comes to mind. However, she's tired of play pretend and fulfilling someone else's standards. For once she puts her own wishes and needs first. When the tyrant of her ex-boss called her _sweety_ and talked to her in the fucking condescending and misogynist tone he uses with women, undermining her work again, she couldn't keep her mouth shut. The agency trembled with her fury, she played hard, knowing that find a suitable job isn't easy, yet, stayed quiet was impossible for once. One partner talked to her, offering an apology; they even compensated her. Everything to avoid a lawsuit, but she's okay with this for now (one step at the time).

Sasha suggested partying, and with the ruckus in her life maybe she could refuse, but she deserves fun. Besides, as her friend reminded her, her job hunt will start on Monday; so, why not. Sasha invited their neighbors, following an ancient philosophy: if people dance, drink and have fun, don't complaints or call the cops. That and her personal gift for her best friend, they have a cute neighbor that always stares at Mikasa –an older guy with a harsh but nice personality– and Sasha knows her roomy has a thing for him. Mikasa has a thing for one of their friends too, but she does nothing about any of her crushes.

Why?

It's a universal truth that Mikasa Ackerman lives, bleeds and breathes for Eren Jaeger; a childhood friend, handsome and uninterested. If someone asks Sasha, she would say she doesn't believe Mikasa loves him. In her opinion, her friend loves the idea of Eren, because, well, he can be a dreamy guy as much as he can be a royal douche.

The party started earlier with a barbecue since Sasha loves meat. More important, she's a skilled sous-chef and she got the meat for half price. Their perfect Saturday includes a playoff game and everything worked like a charm. Mikasa has smiled much more than usual. She talked to Levi (the neighbor) and Jean (the friend) and even forgot that Eren (the crush) was busy and couldn't come. Sasha was the first one noticing the obvious attention over her friend and the slightly childish competition between Levi and Jean. The only one oblivious was Mikasa, not a real surprise, though.

It was late when people left, including Sasha. The brunette found shelter with her boyfriend, thinking that perhaps her friend would need privacy. In case one of the men worshiping her would make the right moves.

That left them at this point, where Mikasa is laughing, chatting and way too happy to remember the world. Levi has a dry sense of humor and is full of bad jokes, yet she identifies with his awkwardness. And no matter how much she tries to keep a barrier, the attraction between them fills the room. Nonetheless, they're not alone. Jean is her friend, and she knows he has a crush on her since memorial times. It's so easy talking to him and he makes her feel the most astonishing woman alive. She has drunk enough to remove unnecessary prejudices in her head; still, she's mindful of herself and her surroundings.

She doesn't remember who started, but she's aware of her movements and Jean's suggestive dance. Mikasa's a good dancer, and she moves with sensuality –conscious of Levi's ogle– and dancing for both of them; she pulls Levi, teasing him with her body. They're dancing a freaking hot song when she notices their competition. Jean is behind her, his mouth keeps moving next to her ears and his breath sends electric waves to her nerves and his hands rub her hips and torso while his body is grinding against hers. Levi's hands in her hips and waist closing the space, eye fucking her and making her feel his desire.

It could be a fight for dominance, two alphas fighting for a prey, but Mikasa Ackerman is not a trophy. She doesn't play the damsel in distress waiting for a shiny knight. This day, this moment, this second, Mikasa is her own boss, and she wants, craves and desires more. Her body reacts to the heat coming from them and the sensation between her legs keeps demanding her to take the lead. When Jean bites her ear, she moans and turns her face, finding Jean's mouth with her lips. His tongue doesn't waste time and goes deep into hers. The kiss is fierce but short.

As soon as she notices Levi stopping his motion, tensing his body and moving away from her, she releases Jean and faces Levi, giving him a frantic and demanding kiss. The girl pulls him closer with one arm while her other hand caresses Jean's head. The shorter man reacted the way she wanted him to, and his hands find their way to her body, working her up.

Four hands touch her, arousing her, and her head swirls with excruciating desire. The absolute consciousness of her actions makes everything more electrifying. Levi moves his mouth to her neck and she returns to Jean's unattended lips; one leg wrapped around Levi's hips securing him and granting him access to her skin. Jean's hands move with expertise while she teases his hardness with her ass. They moved in synchrony and she makes her mind, sure thing it helps to have two hands groping her breasts; Levi's cock rubbing against her core, one hand pulling her to his body, and a fourth one traveling the length of her leg and finding its ways through her panties.

"Are you sure?" Levi asks and she's lost in the sensation his finger provide inside of her, and Jean's hand under her shirt, caressing her breasts.

Levi's voice sounds sweet and she answers him taking off his shirt and touching with eager his muscles. A naughty smile crosses her face and she does the same with Jean's clothes. They removed her shirt and kiss her breasts and abdomen. Jean's tongue finds his way to her nipple, pushing her bra downward with his mouth and Levi's follow the path. Her moans are electricity along their nerves, increasing and appealing the urge in their pants. Mikasa has no time for words, talks or doubts; _she wants them_.

Everyone has fantasies, for years she silenced her head, being responsible and acting the way she was told. Not tonight. Her senses multiply, her skin receives Jean and Levi's heat and she's on fire. She has the power, her body reacts and they follow the lead. One word and they'll stop; she doesn't want them to stop, though. They still have too many pieces of clothes for her intentions, and her hands end the task. Mikasa reaches down feeling them harden at the brush of her fingertips, listens to their gasp as she strokes them.

"Guys, do you have…?" She blushes at her own words, Levi's grin, and Jean's wide-opened eyes.

The sweet panicked expression of Jean when he realizes he isn't prepared for _this_ makes her smile. Mikasa rewards him with a kiss on his cheek and whispers "Sasha's". Even in the charged atmosphere she makes a mental note to thank Sasha later; she's lucky her friend is always prepared.

Levi's kiss brings her back with urgent need; taking little advantage while Jean is out, he pulls her forward until she straddles his lap. She rubs against him and the friction of his hard cock pressed against her makes her gasp. Kisses in her ass and back notify Jean's return and moving her head towards him, she kisses him back. He's not losing time, his hands retrieve her from Levi's lap so both can keep kissing and touching her perfect body.

When and how they ended in her room?

The two men were kissing and licking her body, every millimeter of her skin has their DNA. Her clit welcomed two tongues and hands touching everywhere, fingers slipped into her and she moaned and cried asking for more. She spread her legs wider, giving them better access; Jean lifted one and his tongue swiped back and forth into her folds. Her gaze trapped in the view. Levi locked his eyes on hers whilst licking her clit before he sucked it. And she came, loud and desperate.

The blackout in her brain after her orgasm was outstanding.

She's in her bed and they're kissing her soft and tender, giving her time to react. The sensations increase her needs as she touches them. Mikasa surrenders to their toned abs, licking them and leaving her own DNA in their bodies.

Despite their cooperation, sex is a bit complicated. Both men have a need for her and her only and they take turns, yet they don't stop touching and kissing her; even if she's fucking the other one. She rides Jean's cock backward, while Levi kisses her breasts, making circles in her nipples with his tongue; his touches in the right places, increasing her arousal. When she comes, Levi sits on the bed and leans back with his hips on the edge, Mikasa mounts him, resting her frame against him and giving to Jean a superb view. Jean licks her clit and Levi rams into her so hard she grips the sheets and screams asking more. She incorporates, bouncing against Levi's cock and pulling Jean to kiss him; the boy's tongue moves to her neck and his finger strokes her clit.

Her climax is intense. Her legs lose balance, and she's about to fall forward, but Jean is there to catch her.

She enjoys every second, still, she wants more. They read the craving in her eyes and fulfill her silent commands. Jean rests in her bed and Levi puts her over, tenderly, waiting for Jean to do his part. Then, Levi caresses her cheeks and puts her legs around his waist and enters her body. Both hold still, letting her body adjust to them. When she moves, whimpering and asking for more, Levi slams into her; Jean's hands on her hips helps with the motion, going deeper inside of her. The pleasure turns unbearable. Jean's fingers move to play with her breast and his voice murmuring her name over and over is overwhelming. Both have a worship gaze and their gentle, yet firm thrusts send her close to the edge. Levi grapes his arm around her to hold her still so he can push deeper and hard; her nails rakes his shoulders. She convulses around their dicks, her body jerks, and the world explodes. She almost faints, and her mind goes blind.

They followed her, screaming her name.

The afterward isn't complicated or awkward. Yes, she blushes and laughs, but it's more like a "Wow" reaction. They rest in her not-quite-big bed, talking for more than an hour before the three fall sleep, limbs tangled.

Their competition turned into cooperation while they fucked, but their truce ended. Levi wanted to smoke and Jean scolded him, informing him that Mikasa dislikes the smell in her hair.

"I can give you a lollypop," she offered and moved to her dresser.

"Nice ass." Jean's voice startled her and her face turned tomato red.

Mikasa took the first thing in her closet, a super big T-shirt with an anime character slicing a titan's neck. She realized she missed their stare and blushed more.

"Lemon, some purple flavor and a blue one," she said, offering the candies. "Which one do you want?"

Jean picked the purple and she handed the blue one to Levi. She seated closer to Jean, he embraced her and she nestled her head in his shoulder. As soon as she and Jean have the candy in their mouths, Levi gave her back the lollypop, caressing her hand, staring at her and whispering. "Forget it, I much prefer your taste in my mouth."


End file.
